<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisterhood of the Lemondrop Cream Pies by LemonAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803587">Sisterhood of the Lemondrop Cream Pies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel'>LemonAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anime style plot and dialogue, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fisting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a problem. He goes to a doctor to get more information.</p><p>READ the tags on this one people.</p><p>Don't like. Don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield &amp; Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike looked up from the the waiting room chair, where he was reading a seven year old magazine. He was the only one there, but  a nurse came out and asked “Michael Wheeler?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down the magazine and got up. He noticed the nurse, a petite brunette gave him the once over and smiled at him. “The doctor will see you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, this is going to be embarrassing, telling another guy..” Mike remembered his conversation last week with his roommate Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not seeing that as a problem Mike.” Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? I’m in the back seat of my car with Stacey, she gives me a blowjob and said she had the most mind blowing  orgasm she’s ever had, based on my taste. She didn’t want to screw after wards, didn’t want me to go down on her. Now all the girls want to suck me off. That’s ALL they want Lucas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas covered his ears. “La La La, I’m not listening to this, go see a doctor and get a sperm count or some shit. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Mike’s family doctor referred him to an Andrologist, or Endrocinologist, some kind of Ologist, a Doctor J. Hopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the little office and noticed there were two other doors, one had the bathroom sign the other a big red circle that said “No entry during examinations.” Rectal exams probably, Mike laughed. “Not gonna go in that room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor backed into the room, he heard her say, “Ok, cancel that appointment for this morning.”  Her lab coat was tight around her ass, and maybe a little too short for professionalism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was blondish, her hair done up, full lips. She wore thick rimmed glasses.  Mike didn’t think she was wearing makeup at all.  She looked  down at her clipboard and then to him, “Mr. I see, Wheeler?” Mike nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wheeled a stool and then sat on it. She crossed her legs and said, “I need to ask you a few preliminary questions, we find it less embarrassing if your family doctor makes the referral and you just have to tell doctor rather than re-telling it a few times.” She smiled at him. “I”m going to take your blood pressure while we talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that. Ask away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you had sex? Male or Female?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, could you be more specific? Regular, oral, or anal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with regular sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada. I have never had sexual intercourse with a woman’s vagina or anus. Only a girl’s  mouth. We are both 18.” He gave her a weak, embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked at him as if she didn’t believe him. “So you have received fellatiio. Were you able to reach orgasm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me awhile, we were in the back seat of a car.. Not the most comfortable, but, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she ingest your semen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She, um, also had an orgasm while doing it. She called it mind blowing. Said my come, uh, semen, tasted like sweet lemons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not  unheard of a very aroused woman to have an orgasms while performing oral sex, on a male OR female. Also if you ate a lemon, or had a bakery style lemon tart, that could account for your,  um, taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would let me eat her, um give her oral sex, OR fu- um, make love to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m familiar with all the slang, Mr. Wheeler, you can use the speech you always use. This isn’t my first rodeo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the female in question orgasm while sucking you, or did she need to taste your ejaculation first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. It must have been good. I can’t seem to interest any girl with sex, or even just doing down on them. They want to give me a blowjob. Word got around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we have to eliminate the issue of there being some kind of factor in your sperm or semen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they the same thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Common misunderstanding. I’m sure it was probably covered in your Sex Ed. classes. Most males  think they know everything and tend to skip those classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to give a sample don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve modernized things. Magazines were, let’s put it this way, inefficient. We now have a selection of videos.” Here. She gave him a plastic wrapped package. “Inside is a hospital gown, with a-.” She sighed. “Which allows for you to masturbate without taking the gown off. There is also a special condom there to hold your ejaculate. Please put it on  as late as possible. If you, let’s call it misfire, or are premature, it’s ok, I can tell from your blood pressure you are obviously in distress about this. So we will make sure you can try again, if needed. I will cancel the rest of my appointments for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike went into the examination room. The one he didn’t want to go in. He closed the door behind him. It was  dimly lit. There was a bed, couch, easy chair, and a mirror. A little room off of the one he was in contained a toilet, sink and mirror. He stripped down in the mini-bathroom and put on the gown.  It has a little velcro fly. He smirked, “Yeah, not sticking my cock through that,  that velcro seam is sharp.” He decided, to just lay on the bed naked while he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a keyboard with a thin rubber covering. It was probably changed after every use. Mike looked at the choices.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Lesbian Sex</span></li>
<li><span>Lesbian Oral Sex (Oral Only)</span></li>
<li><span>Lesbian Dildo Use</span></li>
<li><span>Mutual Masterbation (Female Only)</span></li>
<li><span>Solo Masterbation (Female Only)</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dildo Use? Fuck, that sounds horny as hell. Not!” He continued down the list.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Homosexual Sex (male/anal only)</span></li>
<li><span>Homosexual Oral  Swx (Oral only)</span></li>
<li><span>Mutual Masterbation (Male Only)</span></li>
<li><span>Solo Masterbation (Male Only)</span></li>
<li><span> Orgy (Heterosexual)</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have now humiliated myself beyond belief. A new low for Mike Wheeler is about to unfold.” He pressed #2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hi Def the wall, sprung to life, and Mike’s first image was of a woman's tongue licking an engorged clit. “Ah, fuck, Eleven that’s good.” The speaker was obviously a redhead, there was reddish hair on a mostly trimmed pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that Max? Your cunt is so juicy for my tongue. Let me reward you.” Two fingers came into view and pushed themselves into the moaning woman’s pussy. “That’s it Max, come for me, come for the Lemon Master. He will hear your moans of pleasure and give you his own reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lemon Master? What the fuck is that?" Mike could hear the squelching as the fingers pushed in and out. “Fuck, that’s a lot of pussy juice. I wonder if she squirts.” Mike got hard listening to them. He grabbed himself and started stroking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I’m gonna come Eleven. I’m gonna come.”  The woman named Eleven, he couldn’t see her very well, buried her face in the pussy she was licking. He could tell from the her the way her  jaw muscles were working that she was licking VERY hard. The screaming woman’s orgasm was loud. Mike looked around, just being paranoid. He could see her pussy pulsing and leaking out her vaginal secretions. Mike almost came, but he didn’t. It always took him a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He stopped the video. He lost his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had he done that and there was a light knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well,"  Mike said, breathing heavy but not happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Hopper came into the room, saw Mike naked. “You can cover yourself up now, if you are finished.” Then she spotted the unopened condom package on the bed beside him. “You weren’t able to orgasm?” She went over to the computer and said, “#2. That one usually does it for my patients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying it wasn’t horny as fuck to watch, but, it wasn’t long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. The male orgasms usually takes between 3 to 5 minutes of stimulation, sometimes more, sometimes less  before ejaculation. Unfortunately you are now left in a frustrated state. Something you know is called blue balls. I’m very sorry for that. It can be quite painful. What,” the doctor hesitated. “What would give you a satisfying orgasm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been able to come watching a movie, or looking at magazine. Jerking off just doesn’t do it for me Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to fuck a real woman. I can’t put it any plainer than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would allow you to bring in your girlfriend if you needed to. You wouldn’t be able to ejaculate inside her of course, or in her mouth. But if it would help we can make arrangements.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Mike gave off a heavy sigh, the last of his hard breathing. “No girlfriend doc.” The doctor could tell that he was  frustrated. “Nope, they only want to suck me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I see.” Her voice sounded, different, huskier maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike had forgotten to cover himself. He started thinking about the video  he’d been watching. No doubt about it, it was hot. Something about two girls pleasuring  each other usually appealed to most guys. He started to get hard again. He was thinking  of the doc and what she might look like underneath her lab coat. What her pussy might taste like. Could he make her come? Not just come, but come her brains out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He was rock hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor entered. She looked at his very erect penis. “Oh, Master. You are magnificent!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I need to watch that video again. I think I can fill your condom now, and, what? Master? Uh, what’s that about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions when you entered my office. I believe you are the Lemon Master. I won’t know for sure, until I taste your orgasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Let me explain. Ages ago, women were treated as flesh. Purely for procreation, satisfying the sexual desires of men, and in general their slaves. A group of women decided if  they were  going to be treated as objects of pleasure then that would be their pursuit. An ancient order called the Sisterhood was created. Hedonism was their mantra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s hedonism.” Mike’s erection softening up. This was just too weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sole pursuit of pleasure. For women, the ultimate pleasure is through sex. The way the story goes is that the Lemon Master, and no, I’m not sure where  THAT started but he pleasured a woman with his  tongue and and his seed. The pleasure was so great that  he was worshipped as a god. For awhile it devolved into strictly cock worship-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, cock worship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means exactly what you think it means. The worship of a cock. But to the Sisterhood, not  just any cock, only the penis of the Lemon Master who can give them the ultimate pleasure, by his mouth or by his seed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think I’m this lemon master guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, pleasure comes off you in waves. It feels good to be in your presence. I think I would orgams the first time you touched me. But, I won’t really know for sure until I swallow you. I’m willing to do that now. It’s unfair to you though. You’ve never pleasured a woman with your mouth or penetrated her. I’m willing to do that for you, and I’m willing to take your penis in my mouth to receive your offering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared longingly at Mike’s penis, he was  getting hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Sisterhood. Are you keeping me all to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor laughed. “I would NEVER get away with that. They would taste your seed on me. You came to me first, by whatever means brought you here. I am honored to be your prime concubine, you are encouraged to service all of us, but, if not. Then we would lemondrop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemondrop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snowdropping, but with YOUR seed. Whichever of the Sister’s mouths you ejaculate in, we would let your seed drop into the mouth of another sister until it’s made it’s around to everyone. The last Sister in the circle would we would, well, spit  it into their vagina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would swallow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make impromptu decisions. Receiving oral sex from a sister who has swallowed will result in the ultimate pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you receive oral sex from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, I would be so honored, I would likely pass out from the intense pleasure of your tongue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never going to take my sample to the lab were you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was going to empty it in my mouth. It’s the only true way to tell. It was either going to taste like bitter semen, or I would have a profound orgasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike started to breathe  heavy as the doctor undid her lab coat buttons. Her breasts weren’t huge but they were nicely shaped. Very suckable. She wasn’t shaved, her pussy had fine dark brown hair. Mike thought it was sexy as hell. She didn’t take off the lab coat. She lay on the bed and parted her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to eat your pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike licked her labia, pushing his tongue between her flesh, her moaning started the second his tongue touched her. He swirled it around her clit, pressing it firmly. He looked up at her, her eyes half-lidded in ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you come now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Eleven, I am your whore, Master. You honor me with the blessing of  your tongue.” Mike flicked his tongue quickly and firmly, on her hard nub. She ground her pussy into his face, screaming at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled up beside her and she started crying. He hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike thought  he could really get into this.Chicks crying over my cock? How good is that?  If he ever got bored he could always tell them to go fuck themselves. He just ate out his doctor in her office! He was getting hard again.  He knew he could come at least 2 more times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to honor me with your mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still crying. “Yes Master. I’ve waited so long for this. My only hope is that you take as much pleasure from my mouth as I will from your penis.” She got up on one elbow and gently took his cock in her hand. She didn’t bother with any preliminary kissing or licking, she took it half way into her mouth and started to suck. She started to bob her head. He didn’t know how she was able to press her lips together so tight around his cock, but then he remembered the jaw muscles working in the video he saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, your mouth is so tight, I’m gonna come. Swallow my seed Eleven, I give it to you freely as your Lemon Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying during her orgasm, and swallowing at the same time. He watched her eyes roll up to the back of her head. His cock popped out of her mouth, and the rest of his thick  come shot across  on her face. She’d passed out. He could see her body shuddering. She was passed out but STILL coming. “Is that even possible?” Mike said aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was conscious  she had a lazy smile on her face, she whispered, “Master, I am your whore. I will do whatever you want. All I ask is that I can receive your seed again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, sex is great. But what if we fall in love. What happens then?  Your pursuit of pleasure is complete is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what is rumoured to have happened with the first Lemon Master. His whore fell in love with him and they both disappeared. Presumably to share their pleasure only between themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, “If I were to be your only whore, I would gladly give my mouth and body to you. Still,  the others need to know that their search for pleasure is not in vain. You should meet the other however.” She looked down at his newly erect penis again, then looked up at him. “Do you want me?  Do you want to put your penis inside me and ejaculate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like doctor talk. Talk like the whore of a Lemon Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck my cunt until you come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike fucked her cunt. He came, she screamed another orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn over, I’m gonna fuck you in the ass now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She obeyed and  got on her elbows and knees, her ass high in the air. Mike ripped into her, her cries of pain and orgasm mixing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She passed out again and fell forward, Mike going with her. His cock still hard and deep in her ass. He hadn’t come again yet so he still kept thrusting while she was unconscious. He finally blew his load.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Mike was walking with the doctor out in the middle of the woods., “Basically whatever  I want, the Sisterhood will do for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had changed into tight jeans and a plaid shirt. She didn’t look anything like a doctor anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will want for nothing. Any sex, any depravity you can think of, food, drink, anything.. You no longer need to work. We all have high paying jobs to be able to do this. All for the sake of pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike turned to her, “Pee your pants.” He looked down between her legs. He saw the wet stain as her stream soaked her inner thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came up to a cabin. “Around the back, there is a root cellar.” They made their way around the back. “Can I ask that you not call out by name anybody you recognize? We have our Sisterhood names. I am Eleven, the redhead in the video is Zoomer, I’m not sure who else will be there this time of day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pushbutton combination lock to open the door. Mike didn’t see what number she punched in. They made their way down the cellar. They ended up in a small room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will change into my Sisterhood clothes. If you like, you can be naked. We would prefer that.” She smiled at him. When she finished she was wearing black thigh high fishnet stockings, black stiletto high heels, and black elbow length gloves. “We all wear this. Access to our pussies, mouth, and ass is mandatory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pushbutton combination lock and they were in a dimly lit room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two women dressed the identical to Eleven came up to them. Eleven said, “The Lemon Master has sought me out. I am the Prime Concubine. Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has anointed me in all my orifices. I have orgasmed with each because of his seed. I alone as the Prime, will  share his bed. Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ANYTHING the master asks for you will give him? Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Ensure the Sisterhood knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman with flaming red hair and wearing  same type of clothes. Came up to them. Mike recognized her pussy. “Suck his cock Zoomer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately got down on her knees and took Mike’s cock in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman that looked a lot like Stacey, came up to them. Eleven said, “Fist fuck her. Both ass and cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another woman came up and  gave Mike a beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drank it down watching all three of Zoomer’s holes being used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike woke up to  hear, “I have been humiliated by this asshole for the last fucking time. Is he secure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“UNTIE ME. As your Lemon Master, I command  you to untie me!” Mike screamed. This was NOT what he was expecting to do tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were at least a dozen naked women in the room. They all burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at someone in a table next to him. His skin was gray, hey looked to be a 100 years old. There was a steel tube covering his cock. He had an erection. He was being milked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything you told me was  lie wasn’t it? You cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything. However YOUR come doesn’t make US come. It just keeps us young. We have been around for a LONG time. Ok, just about everything a lie. Lemon Master.” She said sarcastically. “That beer you  had. New drug. All your fluids will go to making semen, which we will suck out of you. Mechanically.” She looked over at the gray guy, “Oh, meet the first Lemon Master. Can’t remember what his name was. You will also be mostly permanently erect. You’re young, your heart will take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My come doesn’t taste sweet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter was uproarious. “Sisters? I told you, men think with their dicks. He will die by his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Mike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to get fucked by a few of women tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations. You’ve been fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>